C11E1.1
EVELYN: '''Girl International has now finally reached its 11th season, where everything is going to get way better from here. For months on this site, we’ve been scouting for random girls from around the world hoping to make it big in the modeling industry. During its 10th season, however, ratings have plummeted to an all time low, causing it to be shut down on hiatus for a while. However, we are back, and we are back with a goal: to make this new season bigger, better, and way stronger than those other 10 seasons. We’ve put up an internet casting call, and ultimately ended up with 14 girls to battle it out for the title of ''Top Model''. Who will reign victorious, and who will fall flat? Find out in this episode of ''Girl International. *insert intro here 'NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK, U.S.A '*c*: '''I’m Isobel, I’m 18, and I was born in London, but my family and I moved back to Kuwait when I was 6. My family owns a huge business back in Kuwait, and I’m supposed to be next in line to inherit the business. However, I just feel like boring charts and creepy old men aren’t going to be my thing, which is why I turned to this show to avoid having to deal with all that. Modeling and fashion has been something I’ve been so passionate about, however my parents disapprove of it, what with me being an heiress and all that, so I stood up to them by applying to this show. Now they can’t do anything about that...haha! '*c*: 'I feel so honored to have been chosen to partake in this amazing show, because all of its past alumnae have gone on to be successful models, and it has been a lifelong wish of mine to be one of them. '*c*: 'My name is Chidothi Sililo, and I’m from Zambia, a country in southern Africa. Growing up from a poor family and being the only daughter, I have been taught to work hard for what you want. And that’s exactly what I’m here for. Modeling isn’t necessarily a common goal in rural Africa, as most women were just taught to take care of the kids and do housework, but I’m here to prove that even if you’re from some poor country like Zambia, you can still achieve your dreams. *cut to next scene '*c*: 'So given how there was nobody to greet us, we just stood around trying to get to know one another. 'LILLY: 'I’m so excited for this thing to start! What about you guys? '*c*: 'My name’s Lilly, I’m 22, and I’m from Dominica. I don’t have any sad backstory per se, as I lived a pretty normal life. Modeling is never something I thought I’d be doing, because it’s just so...''expressive. However, during on vacation, I saw the casting call for this show and I decided to give it a shot, and here I am. 'ISOBEL: '''I just realized that there’s only what? 7 of us? Is that all? I kind of expected more contestants. 'CHIDOTHI: 'Well there won’t be much competition then, haha... *cut to next scene 'QUANSHA: 'So where are y’all from? 'ASRUN: 'I’m from Iceland. From a town called Egilsstaðir. 'QUANSHA: 'Oh work! It must be so cold there. 'ASRUN: 'Yeah, I’m not really used to this hot weather. '*c*: 'I hate to be ''THAT person, but where the heck is Eve or whatever her name is? I just want this competition to start already. 'MEENA: '''I’m from a city in India called Lucknow! Though my family has houses in 5 other countries, including here in New York! '*c*: 'My daddy’s a very influential figure in the pharmaceutical industry. And plus mommy’s a huge name in the fashion scene, so I’m pretty much made for this competition. Bring it on! *cut to next scene '*c*: 'As I examined all of the other girls, I immediately felt alienated. They’re all so much taller than me, and they’re all so pretty. I can only assume it’s all natural beauty. '*c*: '''My name’s Mikela, and I’m from Malta. Growing up, I’ve always been insecure about my looks, and I’ve been teased so much for it. It’s why I decided to get plastic surgery when I was 18. It helped with my confidence a bit, but being surrounded by all of these pretty girls makes me question myself. Because of me being bullied, I’ve been wary around people as they might find out my secret and ostracize me for it. Coming to this competition I hope to be able to come out of my shell and finally embrace myself for who I am.